


Fan Café

by badbaekbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU because i love AU duh, How Do I Tag, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, chef!Chanyeol, chef!Sehun, fan-boy Sehun is new, idol!Baekhyun, my first chanbaek, red velvet is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbaekbunny/pseuds/badbaekbunny
Summary: Chanyeol just lost his father and his sister had gotten married two months ago, his mother’s restaurant is the only thing keeping both of them at float, he still got another year of university before he can get a decent job to provide for beloved Mrs. Park. But apparently, fan café is a thing now.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my first ChanBaek, hopefully they weren't too OOC lmao

Another heavy sigh escapes the young man’s plump lips. Honestly, a man his age shouldn’t have so many burdens at eleven in the evening. Viva Polo, his mother’s own restaurant had just finished their business hour. Tuesday was not so good, he wished it were the weekend everyday. He closed the large folio size accounting book and placed it under the cashier rack, locking it secure. His best friend, Kim Jongin was wiping the table, the tan skinned university student needed a job and Chanyeol’s mother doesn’t mind, they were a little short staffed, and Jongin doesn’t mind the payment. Business was slow and it felt harder when the whole restaurant was now what you depended on.

It wasn’t like it was not getting any customer but being 100% dependent on it was tough really. Of course they had their saving but that was still for another year in university. Chanyeol cant work outside of the restaurant, his mom had no one except Yunho, the cook, and now Jongin. Also, she wasn’t getting any younger as well.

 

The next morning Chanyeol side by side walked towards his last class of the day with Sehun. Another good friend of his, both were average university students that came from and average family, nothing too special. Sehun was right now obsessed with Kim Minseok, also known as Xiumin. Now this Xiumin guy was living Chanyeol’s dream. He was a singer, not a soloist but from a rising boy band called CBX or whatever. The taller would kill to be a singer, especially be in a boy band, he would definitely be the cool, calm, and collected rapper. Wearing those oversized expensive hoodies, caps and limited edition sneakers. But his love for his parents was far greater of course, and culinary seems to have a brighter future for the family business. 

Currently Chanyeol is enrolling to be a great chef, he is now though, despite his love for rap music and occasionally dancing—that’s how he met Jongin, he was a prodigy when it came to coming up for recipes and innovating new kinds of food, whilst extraordinary ingredients. He was a thinker, risk-taker, and it got him this far. He won a lot of mini cook offs during all his year in university and his mother knew Viva Polo was saved. His sister was hopeless on cooking and kitchen duty.

“They just released a new music video! Fucking finally I have been haunted for 6 hours thinking about how angelic Xiumin’s voice would be!” squealing for the 363rd times that day Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the young patisserie major, but craning his neck to get a better glimpse of his best friend’s phone. There it played a music video of Sehun’s favorite boy band; flashy outfit, flashier background, thick make-up and smooth ass dancing. 

“Wow, they look so good this comeback…” Sehun mumbled to himself, bringing his Samsung impossibly closer to his face

“Careful man, don’t want you get blind” the former basketball player chuckled at his fan-boy friend, always seemingly surprised by the act he’d done countless of time. Sehun scoffed at the comment but continued to watch them anyways. Whilst walking towards the destination building he couldn’t help but notice some girls were also squealing like Sehun had done a few minutes ago. CBX must be big of a deal. Well, Chanyeol only assumed they were all screaming at the said band. Sehun did say something about they were the next big thing. 

It was a year ago CBX debuted and Chanyeol really was just into it because Sehun wouldn’t leave him alone when it comes to them. Not that the dark haired mind but the ‘B’ in CBX stands for beautiful because Byun Baekhyun really is. He loves looking at the small man’s hip wiggling and his eyes forming a crescent when he is happy, especially the oddly rectangle mouth that came to form every time he laughs. Park Chanyeol was whipped. 

But he had fallen out of them the sooner they had fallen in, God had decided to pick his dad to accompany him in heaven, apparently they need more people in heaven. Heaven being a magical mystical place that was drawn to be an impossible to get in destination had picked his dad to come to it. Let’s just say somehow his father had done so many good deeds and had enough time to walk the earth. Moving on, Chanyeol was now the man of the house. It wasn’t easy balancing everything but after six month of ups and down, everything was showing a good sign of stability, including Viva Polo. However, he still has to do something about it if they want to live at ease, not too mediocre. 

“You know, I’m going to CBX’s concert next month, and I still couldn’t get my hands on that limited edition cup they are selling, damn! Xiumin’s sells really fast!” 

“What?!”

“What?”

“They sells cup with your idol’s face on ‘em?!” Chanyeol stopped on his trail, both had now arrived in front of their lecture room. Sehun being the gentlemen that he is, or so he felt after opening the door for both of them, sighed heavily. His shoulder slumped down dramatically, placing his hands in the air like he was about to drop a beat

“Uh yeah! So…?”

“That’s creepy man”

“Hey dude, anything to make money” the younger shrugged his shoulder, taking a seat near a window so he wouldn’t have to die in boredom. Anything to make money 

Park Chanyeol spent a good full minute linking it all together. CBX is the answer to his problems! That’s it!

“Hey Sehun!” the bulkier man called out a little too enthusiastic for the quiet-empty classroom, almost startling the other students across the room.

“What?!” he replied as equally surprise as anyone would be after your friend would shout at you out of the blue. Sehun’s thin lips turn into a frown after seeing his best friends sparkling eyes. It’s his ‘hey I got this awesome idea’ face that would surely crash down and fail, but its still and awesome idea, so let’s hear it out

“Speak my dear friend. Your disgusting saliva is starting to drip everywhere from that large mouth if you aren’t planning to stop smiling”

“Ah sorry! You see, you would buy a cup with Xiumin’s face on it right?” Sehun remain quiet, his face not converting any different expression, taking it as a good sign Chanyeol took a deep breath and continued on

“But listen here… would you go to a café, or a restaurant lets say, that was filled with everything CBX! Like their posters, albums, goods, and umm…. Even the food is named after them. Would you go there?”

 

 

The answer was a squealing yes. Now Chanyeol had Sehun’s hand to help with realizing his fan-café dream! Actually it was for the well being of Viva Polo, sorry CBX. CBX is a great band and Chanyeol acknowledge that, especially Baekhyun of course. Now, he had to convince his mother, of course bringing the expert Sehun himself with him whilst they discuss the big project for Viva Polo. 

“Come again?” Mrs. Park’s expression hadn’t change even after the third explanation they had run over. She wasn’t sure of the idea, because in order to get the stuff to decorate the place, they need money of course. Sehun was willing to put some of his merchandise in the restaurant for the time being; but his bias was Xiumin. Chanyeol needed a willing Baekhyun and Jongdae biased to donate them the décor for their fan café. He wasn’t much of a Baekhyun fan that much to buy his merchandise, it wasn’t cheap and he had other things to think about. Thankfully Chanyeol had a crazy dedicated friend like Sehun. The younger was willing to help and raise awareness of their future fan-café dream, just because it’s CBX.

Being the 10 months old boy-band fans were growing rapidly, they are at their peak, and was invited to every kind of variety on national TV even international when they were ask to spread the K-wave in Dubai and America in join concerts. It was week three of their CBX fan-café dream and things were surprisingly going well. Because despite the rookie status of their fandom, fan-café for CBX are slowly popping out; Chanyeol’s head was throbbing really hard, he really hoped he was the first fan-café for CBX but he thought wrong. Sehun was somewhat a little disappointed with the fandom for starting off before his best friend’s dream but he swat that negative thought away and grab the iPhone from the large hands of the prodigy chef and threw it to the nearest sofa cushion

“Come on! It’s just one café, besides they don’t have the food named after them yet! Lets not slack off and get going! Come on hyung!” 

Smiling the older hugged the younger chef in gratitude. Jongin came right through the door with a box filled with rolled paper. It wasn’t illegal to print out your own posters right? Besides, it was cheaper, and as long as it doesn’t belong to any fan-sites it shouldn’t cause a buzz. 

Week five was when Mrs. Park was surprised that the new menu had suddenly become the most ordered thing here in Viva Polo. She was also shocked when some girls were even brave enough to ask her for a picture in front of the carton standee Chanyeol had an idea of printing. It wasn’t cheap but cheaper than getting the real Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin to stand there and a smile. Also that evening, Sehun had brought great news to the whole Viva Polo family. After closing at eleven the young chef broke out the news of multiple fan-site was willing to have a fan gathering using their restaurant!

Never in Chanyeol’s life that he saw his mother cried… in happiness of course! She was very doubtful of her son’s crazy idea, but it was a crazy great idea turns out. Of course like any sane person would act Chanyeol gave Sehun full permission and support to rent out Viva Polo for a day. 

Next Monday, Chanyeol and Sehun was met with five beautiful ladies, each heads of the CBX fan-sites, two for Jongdae, one for Baekhyun, one for Xiumin and one for XiuChen. They were all very loud and enthusiastic, it’s like Sehun had finally found his family. They discussed a great deal of layout setting, activities on what to do, and even special food and cakes. Sehun had apparently told them about him being a great patisseries chef and the girls were dying to give him ideas for CBX cookies. Well Chanyeol could only stand on the side and listen to them all living out their dream. 

What Chanyeol felt for CBX was different for what Sehun is feeling for them, at a point he felt like using the CBX name for his own personal matter. But he can’t say that out loud, can he? He probably shouldn’t, he was having fun too in all of this anyways. All he wants was a bigger name and recognition for Viva Polo and gaining it this way was better than suddenly changing Viva Polo to a strip club; not that his mother would approve of course. Besides, letting people express their feeling and love towards a certain group is way better. Here, they can talk about the thing they love the most with anyone and at anytime. Surely talking is way more fun than just chatting online. It’s amazing how fandom could just get together and talk like they have known each other for year because they shared the same interest. 

The little gathering-planning meeting lasted for about two hours, or maybe more. The girls were friendly and fun, Chanyeol had learned their names were Irene, Joy, Seulgi, Yeri and Wendy. Wendy was wild; being a Xiumin fan like Sehun they talked there is no tomorrow. Chanyeol stayed lowkey with Irene discussing Baekhyun’s amazing vocals and soft features. Irene pointed out that Chanyeol could be in love with Baekhyun at some point because of how he explained the beauty and grace of the main vocal. 

Chanyeol’s love for Baekhyun had gone way overboard, Baekhyun had somehow become his everyday life, and he even greets the Baekhyun standee standing next to the cashier. Oddly he owes Baekhyun and CBX a lot for helping gaining his restaurant’s popularity. If that isn’t love he doesn’t know what is. 

 

It was 6.30 in the morning when Irene came knocking on the glass door of Viva Polo. Mrs. Park was the one who unlocked the door for her. It was the middle of February and the weather hadn’t gotten better yet. Occasionally snow still falls but storms aren’t as frequent anymore. Unlike January when people could die walking home in a shit-ton of snow and ice. Chanyeol’s long limbs weren’t the best in those kinds of terrains. Mrs. Park offered her a hand when she saw the pretty girl carrying boxes and lots of paper bags with CBX’s face on it. It was still weird to her despite the two months period of ‘living’ with CBX

Not long after, Seulgi and Yeri came in with their share of the items brought for the fandom gathering later this afternoon. Sehun came with Wendy, no surprise there and Joy overslept but still brought her share of course. Whilst the boys are cooking in the back, Mrs. Park helped the girls prepare the goodies bag for later distribution. It was nice being surrounded by teenage girls again. She remembered when her daughter was their age and how she missed her now. 

It was almost 2 PM and people are starting to come in filling the restaurant. Chanyeol and Sehun were too busy in the kitchen, even with Yunho’s help the job was just too much to feel 25 people coming in at once. But the prep a day before was worth it, Chanyeol could flip the whole restaurant if there wasn’t any preparation a day before. The microphone was being tested as Sehun plates Chanyeol’s special ravioli, they could hear the sound of Seulgi and Yeri singing and cracking up jokes to light up the audience. Amazingly it doesn’t take a lot of time for them to bond together and lighten up. Sehun couldn’t contain his heart and decided to join them, exiting the kitchen like it was on fire. Chanyeol laughed at his antiques but joined him as Seulgi gave a thankful speech for Mrs. Park for letting her use the restaurant. Chanyeol, as if on queue walked out of the kitchen and earning an applause from the audience. Feels like master chef but he hadn’t handed out his food yet. Girls’ whispers how handsome he looks but he has eyes on the Baekhyun standee next to him near the kitchen entrance. He waved and bows, honestly thankful for them all for even coming here. 

After a bunch of movies and fan-cam screaming (yes screaming not screening) it was his turn to shine. He called back Sehun, who was pouting being cut off from his fan-boy world back to the kitchen to hand out the food. Exhausted from all the fan-girling, the girls dig in to their fresh ‘XIce Cold Mocktail’ Sehun had invented, the main dish was of two choices, ‘Mochi Cheeks Cheese Chicken Ravioli’ or ‘Ahwae~! hot Aglio olio’ it was funny and innovative and the girls couldn’t stop taking pictures of it and posting it online

Chanyeol was really hoping the best for all their promotion through social media. The dessert though was more than a hit, Sehun made a pretty, multicolored Ka-Ching themed macaroon. It was even more famous than Chanyeol’s cutely named main dish. But the cooking was five-star also

A few more screening and games and it was now late at 7.30 PM, a group picture was taken with Sehun and Chanyeol being the respected chef and the hot ‘oppa’s at the gathering. Yunho was better at taking picture than Mrs. Park but they all couldn’t blame her. 

 

 

It was late, almost 2AM when Jongdae decided to just fuck it and slump on the sofa. His music sheets fell to the wooden floor gracefully. Xiumin was long gone on the other side of the room. But Baekhyun, he just couldn’t get that one note right. So he remain seated behind the piano, playing like it wouldn’t disturb XiuChen sleeping in the room, because in fact it didn’t

Junmyeon came through the door fifteen minutes later, waking up the two sleeping and one awake with his mere presence. 

“Come on guys, it’s very late” 

Lazily packing up their stuff, Baekhyun shoved his stuff messily in his brand new Balenciaga bag. It was a result of his first paycheck and he was very proud of it. On his way to the car he saw one of his fan-site updated a HQ picture of him. 

“I look great here,” he saved it and proceeds to scroll down to search for more pictures of him from this… ‘Petals of B’ he likes the name he decided. But stopped scrolling when he came across a picture. Surprisingly it wasn’t his face, it was a group picture, and probably almost 30 people were in it. But what caught his attention was a very tall, yes, very tall he could tell; man standing on far left of the picture. He looks good blurry and Baekhyun wants to see him in HD. Sadly the caption didn’t say anything about who that guy is or why is he there. After some scrolling, turns out the picture were from those gathering thingy. 

“Oh, he looks cute” Baekhyun kept zooming in and zooming out, back and forth adjusting the distance of his phone to his face. He scroll down to the invitation Petals of B posted, who knows he might found any other info

“Viva Polo… what a fancy name” an Instagram icon was placed beside the said restaurant name and it got him curious of what kind of restaurant it is with a fancy name. Quickly opening instagram, he typed in the name and a bunch of pictures of CBX came out of the feed. The followers were an OK number for a restaurant. Turns out to be a fan-café for CBX!

Smiling, the idol appreciated the idea of honoring their career; their fans were all so amazing. Then to his luck his eyes spotted the same picture Petals of B had posted on their twitter. Viva Polo is definitely where they held their gathering at; but this time however, he saw a familiar feature above the handsome male’s figure. 

“OMG, tagged picture” never in his life he had felt so blessed with this tag picture feature. He quickly clicks ‘real__pcy’ and discovered it was indeed the cutie’s personal instagram. Unlike him, the tall male doesn’t have a lot of followers, quite moderate. 

Baekhyun learned that he is a chef, owner of the restaurant probably, he loves to do extreme sports, snow boarding, he also plays the guitar and piano in some of his post. A selfie master indeed, this guy knows he’s good looking. Baekhyun clicked one of his posts and stared at it. The picture was he standing with a suit on an apparently sunny day. He wasn’t looking at the camera but Baekhyun had never seen someone’s profile looks so handsome and model like. The way he is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, chin up was too breathtaking. All his idol life, he had met handsome other model, or singer but this university chef was truly something. 

Wanting to keep it forever, he unconsciously screen shoot the post like any other posts he encounter that favors him. Xiumin was however a little concerns about Baekhyun that kept smiling to himself the entire ride home. He very much understood how Baekhyun had felt when they have free schedule, the main vocal would be alone because Jongdae was his boyfriend. Not that the blonde haired had complained about it but sometimes to Xiumin it just doesn’t feel right. So he let the short man be, it might be a mile crush, because Baekhyun tend to crush on any body. He’s just that adorable. 

 

The next two weeks were hectic but finally, they had space to breath. The recording they were attending wasn’t a day-to-day basis. Now, they had fallen back to their steady but still demanding practices; so they wont get rusty of course. This is however the perfect opportunity for Baekhyun to have free time to visit the restaurant. Yes, he was willing to do that. 

He could have just chat with the guy considering now he had discovered the tall man’s instagram. But he doesn’t want to create a social media buzz by direct messaging his own fan. But will visiting a fan-café would though? Nah, he though; as long as he wore an amazing disguise and came to a less crowded day and hour he will be recognize as a plain customer looking for a place to fill his belly. 

It was the first week of April and the weather had become hotter. He doesn’t need the fluffy coat anymore. Now stuck on him was a plain cashmere sweater, turtleneck of course to hide his face, so should he go for a hoodie? Never mind, a hoodie is way better. Going for his blue Balenciaga hoodie and a skinny gray jeans he heads out on Sunday 9.30PM. After doing for some research, he discovered the restaurant closes at 11PM and was almost deserted on Sundays, which made lots of sense since Monday would be work day and majority of people would need a good night sleep for work the next day. 

“Where are you going?”

Chen, his stage name, was leading by the vocalist’s doorframe. Baekhyun looked a little too dolled up especially at this late evening. 

“Out, with… some friends”

“Friends huh?”

“Y-yeah, we’ll be meeting on the restaurant” it wasn’t a complete lie he told himself, he was still heading to a restaurant anyways. Chen shrugged his shoulder, not wanting to push Baekhyun, he knows the small man had been planning something the moment Junmyeon announced their free schedule dates. Chen understood the lonely feeling Baekhyun must of felt during their promotion, whilst Chen have Xiumin and Baekhyun had… no one? Well they have each other, but it was different. 

“Just… be careful, ok?”

An enthusiastic nod was enough for Chen to let out full trust on the small hyung. He hugged the small man and watches his back disappear from the safety of their apartment. 

 

Wiping the edges of the plate, Chanyeol smiled in satisfaction after looking at his work. Yunho had called in absent this morning, his little brother of 5-years-old’s dog was sick and he had to company him to the vet. Chanyeol doesn’t mind, he had Sehun working there on the weekends, because weekends tend to be more crowded. Now the sales in Viva Polo had increase over the last week, it was amazing what fan-café would do. Sometimes people just walk in a take a picture, but Sehun strictly created a policy to at least order something before taking pictures. Which led to some girls walking out almost immediately with frowns on their faces, or some sitting down and ordering the daily mocktails. 

“Yeol, its 10PM, I’m going to call out for last order, kay?” 

“Already? Wow, time flies. Alright, thanks man” Jongin’s head disappeared as soon as it appears through the kitchen door. Chanyeol sighed, after looking at his probably tenth ravioli plate going out for the day he wonders does it tastes the same every time he made them? Now that was a bad thought a chef wouldn’t want to have. He decided however to delivered out his own ravioli to the paying customer. 

Jongin was startled seeing the tall figure heading out with two plates of his famous ravioli on each buff arms, hidden behind that white rolled up shirt. Kim Jongin that was gay but Chanyeol was giving away free shows. The restaurant was a little chilly in the evening, the class was a little fogged up, but the weather outside made sense to the cause. There was only a few tables occupied, Sehun was sitting on the one near the TV with a remote on his had, changing the channels as he pleases. The man near the window was packing up his laptop after looking at his wristwatch. Lastly, two young high school girls were sitting near the entrance, close to the XiuChen standee place in front. 

“Evening ladies,” Chanyeol made his presence known by the two girls playing with their phones. One of them looked up, probably startled to hear such a deep voice greeting them instead of Jongin’s shy quiet ones when he first came and took the order. She smiled, eyes sparkling in admiration. 

“H-hello,”

“Here is two mochi cheeks cheese chicken ravioli, and…” he went to the empty table beside them getting the Parmesan shaker that was absent from their own. “Parmesan, for extra cheese” 

The two girls blushed at his gentleman aura emitting from the owner of the restaurant; serving them food with much charisma, unlike Jongin who is now dozing of behind the cashier. He nodded after a shy thank you was squished out from each of their small lips. He turned around to see a figure trying to push in his restaurant door. He got to get that door fixed. 

Walking to the said door, he pulled the handle from the inside almost making the small man trip and fell at his sudden lose of force. Chanyeol notice he was very skinny and way shorter than him, obviously can’t open the door by himself that was mean Park Chanyeol

“Good Evening, welcome to Viva Polo!” the owner greeted with much spirit despite the late hours. He was then meet with a very much recognizable droopy eyes. Of course he knew those eyes that kept staring back at him every time he cleans the whole restaurant. He just wasn’t expecting it to stare back at him with… admiration? The eyes were the same as those girls staring at him before but coming from Byun Baekhyun it was just, impossible. 

“Um…”

“Ah! I’m sorry, but…”

“Oh, you guys are closing right,” he muttered under his facemask, clearly embarrassed that he had been recognize as soon as he entered. He was hoping to stay lowkey and actually eat there in silence to just stare at Chanyeol working. 

“No… sir, we close at 11PM, please has a seat. Anywhere you like, of course” Baekhyun’s heart fluttered when the tall man lead him to a table near the window, and even pulled out a chair for him. Sitting down, Baekhyun immediately covered his face, he couldn’t believe he had let that handsome man pulled out a chair for him.; so embarrassing! But he liked it, somehow, also no way in hell he will tell this out to Xiumin and Chen.

Not long after, the said man came back with a menu and small notebook in hand. He placed down the carton printed menu before the idol and took a step back, giving him needed space to read out the menu first. Now, Park Chanyeol’s heart is beating like crazy. His fingers, and thighs tremble, he can’t guarantee if he could stand any longer and brain forming out millions of response to every possible question Byun Baekhyun could have ask.

“Um… what’s the mochi cheeks cheese chicken ravioli?” 

“It’s… um, you? Oh god, what I meant was,” taking a deep breath Chanyeol mentally face palm, how could he expose himself like that. He was afraid that if ever CBX would come here he would definitely get rid of that special menu. But on the other hand, that special menu was the one keeping Viva Polo busy on the weekdays and of course weekends. 

“You named food after us?” now Baekhyun had the upper hand, seeing the handsome chef was another one of his fans. He was used to this kind of game now. “So cute~” he added and it made Chanyeol visibly shivered at embarrassment and unexpectedly blushed. Damn Chanyeol where is the cool image you practiced during your alone time in case you meet Byun Baekhyun. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Chanyeol squeaks out an embarrass chuckle, his pen going back to scratch the top of his head. Baekhyun pull down his face mask, showing his full bare face at the younger man. He could tell the other’s breath hitched the moment their eyes locked, and like the little tease he is Baekhyun smirked his signature look, leaning back to the seat bringing the menu to his chest. Covering half of his face as he giggled, shaking his head

“No, I think it’s cute”

“T-thank you… w-would you like to try that? It’s… um, my signature dish”

“Absolutely”


	2. Taking a Step

After a good fifteen minutes of waiting Baekhyun was face to face again with the tall and handsome chef. He was holding a plate of what seem to be the food Baekhyun ordered and a cup of hot ginger tea, also what the singer had ordered. Carefully placing it before his idol Chanyeol felt proud when he saw the apple of his eyes droll at the sight of his cooking. His sister kept telling him to get a girlfriend so he could cook for her 24/7 and enjoy the feeling of pleasing someone through her stomach. But having a restaurant is also the same feeling

“My special dish, inspired by you” getting bold are we Baekhyun smirked, looking for another way to turn the table over. He pouts his lips and lets out a sigh, getting the attention of the restaurant owner

“Something the matter? Does the cheese smell bad?”

“No~ it’s just, usually Jongdae would sit there and watch me eat, I don’t usually eat alone” he could tell by the sudden pause that the taller male was considering in offering himself to replace Jongdae watch Baekhyun ate instead. Little did he know Baekhyun was probably the most independent member between the CBX, because Jongdae is spoiled when it comes to his little Xiuminnie, and that’s just gross. 

“I-I can, sit with you. O-only, i-if you don’t mind o-of course” a nervous smile was followed after the stuttered sentence. Baekhyun broke the act, and smiled at the young university student. They weren’t too much apart anyways, Baekhyun was probably a year or two older than the student, and he hadn’t found any graduation picture in the taller instagram so he assumed the man way around 21 or 22. Chanyeol pulled the chair infront of Baekhyun, earning a glare from Jongin seeing the chef sitting down before a paying customer. But he lets them be, since he’s too sleepy to function. Sehun was still companied by the TV, and the two girls before had left in the middle of Chanyeol preparing the dish for his bias. 

Baekhyun smiled after getting the first piece of ravioli in his small mouth. It melted perfectly with the cream cheese sauce and the heat was perfect for a cold night. He moaned in satisfaction allowing the food to pass to his throat happily. Chanyeol unconsciously sighed, watching the person he had admired, being there in front of him, watching him actually eating his cooking. Maybe his sister was right, it was nice having someone you cherish and love eating your dish, its just… different. 

“This is really good,”

“Yeah, you look good too,” both eyes widen but Chanyeol quickly waves his hand up in the air, “No! What I meant was… NO! I meant you do look good, but the food is good too! W-well, I don’t know if it’s that good but, um… yeah, sorry”

The small singer can’t help but laugh, forcing the piece down quicker than planned. Aw, bye ravioli. But the dork before him was something he had not expected from the model like student he had saw on social media. Really though, social media is full of lies. 

“That’s ok, Chanyeol-sshi”

Oh shit 

They haven’t exchange names yet, but Baekhyun was already calling him by his first name. Hopefully the taller didn’t hear that; however Chanyeol didn’t misheard a single thing and mimics the older man’s reaction. Baekhyun bowed his head down, he could sense the blush creeping to his face and he wants to die. So embarrassing! Now Chanyeol would think he is some kind of creep for already stalking him. But then again… this is a fan-café. Chanyeol could think that Baekhyun even knew this place from one of CBX’s forums or whatever, not that Baekhyun had stumbled upon it by accident. 

“Y-you, my name…I’m Park Chanyeol” the taller pointed to himself after a solid minute. That one long minute though Baekhyun was a little concern that he had somehow killed one of his fans; the chef wasn’t moving at all! 

“Y-yeah… sorry, kinda stalk you—Oh! I meant the restaurant from the gathering a weeks ago!” Baekhyun played with the edges of the white steaming cup, the drink has yet been touch but he wants too now somehow. Nervousness makes the body do random and unthinkable stuff, including lifting a steaming cup to your face and burning your tongue

“Ah! Ouchy~” the idol pulled away the cup almost spilling the content, fanning the tongue with his free hand. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is doing that though, but instincts maybe. Chanyeol chuckled at the antiques of the idol. He was exactly what he showed on TV, silly and occasionally a tease. 

 

“Hyung!” Chanyeol forcedly had too dragged his attention to Jongin pointing at the wall clock behind the cashier it was almost 11PM. He should have cleaned up by now and do the accounting work after closing. Sehun however was just watching TV like it was his house.

“Sehun-ah! Close the restaurant will you, clean up with Jongin, I’m still with a… friend” with a groan and mumbling something audible for the older to hear the brown haired stood up turning up the volume of the TV; whilst walking to Jongin’s way, who was already equipped with cleaning tools.

Baekhyun thought it was cool of him shouting out orders at his employee and addressing Baekhyun as his… friend shouldn’t have got the heartbeat increasing like five hundred times greater. Turning back to his drink he blew on the liquid before sipping at it carefully. His throat had suddenly gone dry, he wonders if this is how his fans always react to seeing him? Well, if yes, he could tell that by this much, it was uncomfortable yet exciting deep down

“Sorry, my friends are kind of lazy when it comes to closing down” how kind-hearted he addressed his employess as his friends. Goddamn he is perfectly humble and Baekhyun wants to quit the music industry and move to Jeju with him to get married and make babies all day, all week. Impossible even till the end of time for the both of them to produce any offsprings, but he’ll try, every single day. 

“It’s fine, probably they were all tired”

“Yeah, it had been hectic lately. Thanks to you! I mean the popularity of the restaurant has increase, in a good way of course” running his hand through his hair, Park Chanyeol leaned back on to the chair finally feeling the tiredness sink onto his bones. He sighed, hand crossed before his chest, looking up at the yellow glow of his ceiling light. 

“We used to have a hard time in getting this restaurant customers. I don’t know if Koreans even like Italian food, or was it even a good idea to sell non-Korean food at all. But it was my grand mothers idea, I was just a kid back then. Suddenly, globalization played a big roll and people start to pile in like crazy, especially when grand mom and mom started decorating the food cutely with plates and other stuff. There I knew I wanted to become a chef, because the customers would take pictures of the food and posting it online like they were proud of it you know? So I want to let that live in Viva Polo”

Baekhyun stared dreamily as Chanyeol shared his short life story all of the sudden. His food had long been moved to his tummy and the steam from the cup was slowly disappearing. The sounds coming from the background was Sehun and Jongin moving wooden chairs against wooden flooring; whilst the broom sweeping followed soon behind. 

Chanyeol looked at the idol sitting in front of him, his hoodie was still up and his face mask was pulled down to his chin. The cutely shaped lips were glistering red after a much hot water contact activity had occurred. 

“And then my father died, suddenly Viva Polo has bigger responsibility than living up my grand mothers dream. It now had to support my mom and my university fee for another year. I can’t work part time anywhere because mom needs my help here” 

The puppy like male turned his head to the side, waiting for the student to continue on with his story. He looked around however after three seconds of silence. He notices the CBX standee was there, from the time they had endorse on Nature Republic. Posters from their albums, pictures printed as cutely designed Polaroid were hung up as well. 

All this decoration it self must have cost a lot in order to gain a lot more attention Chanyeol needed. Baekhyun understood the merchandise his company was selling wasn’t cheap, and Chanyeol had managed to decorate almost every corner of his dinner with their stuff. 

“Maybe I can help you gain more popularity!” the idol perked up, surprising the tired middle-class man. He sat up straight, surprise at the sudden spark emitting from the charismatic idol. 

“You already did, Thank you for tha-”

“No silly! I can take a picture with you and post in on my instagram!”

“You are allowed to do that?”

“Of course! It’s my personal Instagram duh. Come on Chanyeol, let’s take a picture together!” the short male was already on his feet excitedly jumping around, very much willing to help his handsome friend in gaining popularity for his restaurant. Chanyeol was still processing the information in his head, but was cut off when the delicate fingers of Byun Baekhyun, his love, his life, the apple of his eyes were locked on to his large rough ones. 

“Stand up~” Baekhyun cutely pouted holding Chanyeol’s large palm with both of his small ones. This is painfully adorable of the elder singer to act like a spoiled lover asking for attention. Him and Baekhyun as lover seems like a good concept too, Chanyeol had agree on that. 

Not wanting to upset his dream lover he chuckled and comply with the smaller man’s seemingly insane idea. Baekhyun then pulled up his face mask, when Chanyeol called on to Jongin to take a picture of them both 

“Don’t you want to take that face mask off?”

“Will your employee freak out and kidnap me?” he lets out a deep chuckle that sends Baekhyun’s knees to tremble and go weak, thank fully all that dancing paid off and regain composure soon after

“Of course not, I can assure you! If they do, I know where they live” he winked at the idol, a little bold after knowing the small one’s life was in his hand. He circled an arm around Baekhyun’s small shoulder, wanting to look as friendly as possible for the picture.

“You two ready?” Jongin called out, as the two seems to be staring at each other for quite a long time. Suspicious arose from the tan skinned male, but he’ll keep the question for next time. Baekhyun took a deep breath before dainty fingers came up to his face and pulled down his mask and hoodie. Jongin of course dropped Chanyeol’s phone in response to the idol’s great reveal

“Oh fuck” 

“Damn it man, can you not drop my phone”

“Sorry but Byun Baekhyun is standing next to you OK? How can I not drop your phone man!”

“DID I HEAR CORRECT?!” Sehun was on the other side of the restaurant and suddenly standing before the small idol, easily towering him. 

“Hello, Byun Baekhyun, I’m Oh Sehun the first, the great! I love you.” he said whilst holding onto Baekhyun’s slim hands, kissing the back of his left palm. Baekhyun mentally regrets this but the regret was very small, as he noticed Sehun was very good looking, of course not as much as the tall chef standing behind him. 

“Fuck off Sehun-ah” Chanyeol protectively pulled Baekhyun closer to his chest by the waist, earning a blush from the small singer between two twin towers. 

“You’re making him uncomfortable” 

“Oh! I’m sorry and you don’t? since he looks tense pressed against your chest?”

“Can y’all hurry up I’m missing valuable Z’s here” Jongin was indeed a live savior in Baekhyun’s eyes. Note to himself to give Jongin more credit for his work. Sehun and Chanyeol’s mouth both snap shut into a thin line. The small idol chuckling to his palm

“I’ll take a picture with each of you that’s fine”

 

After a surprising half an hour gone with taking the perfect picture; of course Sehun wasn’t wasting time making memorable moments with his idol, Jongin handed the phone back to the restaurant owner. With a small thank you Chanyeol accepted the phone from his best friend, which he simply replied with a ‘hum’ and disappeared behind the ‘employee only’ labeled door, Sehun still talking a bunch of stuff to Baekhyun, which the smaller genuinely listens too. Chanyeol cleared his throat approaching the two figures

“Baekhyun, I might need your phone number to share this picture to” 

“Oh! Of course!” the dainty fingers slipped toward the front pocket of the skintight jeans, the taller wonders how much time does it take to fit into those stuff. Well he wasn’t an idol so he clearly can’t, those are ‘idol only’ pants. The smaller handed Chanyeol his silver iPhone which he accepted with trembling hands

“Um, Chanyeol, are you ok?” nodding, the taller took a deep breath and regain his composure, he is holding Byun Baekhyun’s phone as typing his own phone number inside of it. Today is a good day indeed. Baekhyun’s attention was pulled back to Sehun when the younger boldly asks the main vocal to type in his own phone number in the black Samsung. Sehun was cool Baekhyun judged, and wasn’t some creepy fan, also he is a friend of Chanyeol. 

The three now all had each other’s phone number in their contacts. After sending the pictures to Baekhyun’s phone the time showed it was midnight pass 10. Cursing under his breath, the idol excused himself, bidding a casual good bye at his new found friends. 

 

It was another hectic week when the CBX members all gathered in a meeting room with their favorite, lovable manager, Kim Junmyeon to discuss their upcoming Japanese debut. Which is a very big deal, and the three had work very hard on learning their Japanese. In the last 7 days, Baekhyun hadn’t been able to post the picture he promised Chanyeol, it easily slipped off his mind and Junmyeon likes to confiscate their small technology friend during practice. The meeting lasted for about three to four hours, talking about the concept and distribution of schedules for the month. 

Baekhyun terribly missed the tall chef, his shy goofy smile, and the way he would look at Baekhyun like he’s his universe. At night, Baekhyun wonders if he was the one hallucinating, since that day Chanyeol hadn’t text him at all, not even a hello, or a hi. Sehun however had been active in texting the older. It wasn’t heading towards anything romantic, more like a simple, ‘fighting’ or ‘don’t wore yourself too much, hyung!’ Occasionally, Baekhyun would start up conversation, in return asking how the tall student is doing in his university. But he actually wants to ask how Chanyeol was doing. Would it be awkward if he texts the handsome chef first? 

Did Chanyeol ever consider in texting Baekhyun though? He thought their encounter had meant something that day. Chanyeol sat with him, even shared his heavy thoughts that seems to be bothering him. Chanyeol even acted protective towards Sehun when the other male just straightforward kissed the back of his palm like some lady. 

Or was it really just an act?

The newly dyed silver haired male sighed, his breath fogging up the window. He doesn’t care the bumpy road making his head occasionally kissing the hard window; the pain in his chest numbs everything else

 

Chanyeol yet again unlocks his phone, revealing a picture of him and Baekhyun smiling towards the camera, all happy and at the same time tired after a whole day of work. Chanyeol assumed the idol had just gotten off his schedule and went out to eat here, that explains his bare face beauty and oversized hoodie. It has been 7 days exactly when Baekhyun had came to visit, surprise visit that is, and no sign of any instagram update. The positively thought the idol must be busy, and not wanting to push the older even more he decided to just believe. Believe Baekhyun will of course post the picture and text him to notify.

Or should he man up and remind Baekhyun? Would that seem pushy though? He doesn’t want to be a pushy friend, he understands the young idol was pilled under a hectic schedule; Chanyeol kept update of course. 

Were they even friends? Baekhyun might think he’s some creep that decorates his restaurant with pictures of the idol and probably sleeps with Baekhyun’s face printed on his pillow. Disgusted, no wonder the idol left as soon as they exchanged number, or probably he could have gotten a new phone and number, avoiding the chances of creepy Chanyeol; restaurant owner of ever texting him

“Of course… how stupid I am” he pocketed his phone, hoping to just distract his heavy heart with the orders pilling in on Sunday afternoon. 

That evening, exactly at 10PM, Chanyeol sent out the last order through the wooden door, Jongin taking the three plates and balancing it on a tray expertly. He took off his apron, washing his hands and hanging it by the spices like usual. He sighed, walking out of the hot kitchen on to the cold main room. He saw the spot where exactly seven days ago his idol, his sunshine had sat, eating his signature dish named after his own cute features. He felt stupid, this isn’t a fairy tale where the poor Cinderella; which is he, woos the noble prince; Idol Byun Baekhyun, and somehow fallen in love and get married

“Dumb,” he muttered under his breath in time for Jongin to walk back to the cashier

“What dumb?” 

“It’s nothing” Jongin places his hand under his chin, seemingly thinking, but he knows what’s up. Chanyeol, his friend since high school was the most expressive guy you’ll ever meet. The guy is too obvious when he is sad or happy. But mostly sad, because he never seems go get sad no-matter what the circumstances are. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll come by” a pat on his shoulder and the tan skinned male slipped through the employee room, probably wanting to text his boyfriend. Sigh, Chanyeol wants a lover too now. But meeting Baekhyun had set his standards high. Should he dig girls? Irene maybe, she likes Baekhyun too—Wait… that’s not it… 

That’s not how you relationship Chanyeol

Closing time and he locked the door from the outside, Jongin already turning to the left his usual route home. Sehun was behind him waiting for the dark haired to finish up

“See you tomorrow…” he said weakly to the restaurant, smiling proudly at the sign his grand mother had design herself. Sehun pulled on his black hoodied, signaling him to go now cause it’s still freezing. He sighed, again, and Sehun finally got sick

“You know, you’ve been doing that a lot for the whole day” placing both hands on the hoodie pocket, the taller lets out a bitter chuckle, kicking the pebble before him

“You know… the usual”

“Baekkieboo hadn’t text you? Ever considering of… well, I don’t know, texting him first?” again a sighed, and before the older chef could answer with a smart remark the younger continue

“I text him and he replies back, with cute emojis even” halt. Chanyeol’s world had shaken and it was because his best friend stabbed him in the back. 

“What?!” his eyes widen, Sehun stopped on his track, they were now three steps apart, the pastry chef walked back to the other, fishing out his phone from the back pocket to show the text he had been exchanging with the said Idol. He was right, Baekhyun did reply, even though the time crack was huge, never the less he replied. 

2AM and he decided to text the idol, after much contemplating at boring gaze at the innocent ceiling of his bedroom, Park Chanyeol is going to do it. ‘Hi’? No, too casual, ‘Hello’ too friend zone much? But he terribly wants to text the idol! He misses him so much

That’s it!

 

 

The car stopped to a complete halt at another intersection. It was almost 2AM after practice why would they still have to stop at an empty red light. He puffed his cheeks, too tired to reason. Chen was snoring and Minseok doing god knows what, Baekhyun seated himself in the front not wanting to get in between what the two are doing on a daily basis. He was farmiliar with the ride home and this will be the last intersection before turning right to their street. The warm dorm and comfy cool bed waiting to embrace him; after a sore day of practicing their new choreography

The buzz of his phone manage to annoy him a little, he was about to doze of imagining his bed. But since the curious pup that he is, he opened the phone instead, already forgetting why he was angry millisecond ago. 

What he didn’t expect was a text message, and it was from the only person that had managed to keep his mind occupied despite the heavy activities he had to balance. 

 

From: Park Chanyeol

I miss you

 

His breath hitched, and it made the driver diverts his attention towards the younger man sitting beside him. He arched his eyebrow a little looking at the weird face Baekhyun was making. It was quite hard to see the light from his screen was the only thing illuminating his facial features

“You ok?” he asked concern 

“Oh, a friend of mine just sent a text… nothing to worry about?”

“At this hour? Must be a special kind of friend eh?” as if on queue the light went green and they were back on their way, the driver dropping the conversation almost immediately, regaining his focus on the road. Special friend? 

Was he really? 

He looked at the simple three word text again, it was maybe the 400th time he had looked at it now, re reading the sentence almost like a mantra, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you…

He sighed dreamily, hugging his phone to the chest. A small smile crept to his face imagining the handsome chef saying it in real life with his deep voice and enchanting huge eyes. His eyes always had some sort of spark and Baekhyun likes that, a lot he decided. 

But now what? He can’t let the giant hang like that. The anxiety crept back to his system, he had now opened the message, Chanyeol was probably noticed at 0.01 second the moment Baekhyun had clicked on his name. Shit, it was now 2:07 AM the university student had probably waited for 7 minutes for the idol to reply! But he didn’t, like when he hadn’t uploaded the picture too… SHIT! The picture!

“Ah… I completely forgot, stupid Baekhyun” he hissed to no one, ruffling his hair in frustration disarranging the silver hair even more. Should he upload the picture now? Or should he reply to Chanyeol’s text? Is the giant even asleep yet? What happen if he does? No use to replying to the chat right now right? He can just do it tomorrow when the taller is awake

 

From: Park Chanyeol

Are you mad at me? :( 

 

Oh, no. No! Of course not! Never in a million years! Baekhyun quickly type in his reply, clicking send like there is no tomorrow

 

To: Park Chanyeol

I can’t be mad at you, and I miss you too :)

 

Baekhyun, what the hell did you just sent? The dainty finger hover over the lit screen, wanting to correct his mistake, the question is though, which part he wants to correct now? 

 

From: Park Chanyeol

I’m glad! I figure you are busy? If you have time, please drop by at the restaurant~ I want to see you, so badly

 

Baekhyun smiled, his pearly teeth biting the bottom of his plump lips, containing his excitement. Its 2:20AM when the car stops in front of their dorm. Chen pats his shoulder from the back seat, snapping him out of his trance. Oh Chanyeol wants to see him, a slump on his shoulder and he was out of the car. Not forgetting to thank the driver, the small singer threw the bag over his shoulder; following his members to the warmth of the dorm

He quickly cleans up, rushing past Xiumin to the bathroom, earning a groan from the eldest. But he didn’t care he wants to clean up and text Chanyeol back as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this will be chaptered,  
> and I'm only posting so fast because of the weekend and I'm off any school schedules, soooooo yeah I love writing in my free time! (also, I don't have too many friends to hang out with OTL)


	3. Date Time

The alarm clock of the CBX dorm blustered like ranging bull. Baekhyun almost fell off his bed. Not a second pass and Junmyeon was already knocking on the door. Baekhyun groaned, flopping back on to his cold, comfortable bed. He wants to sleep all day today. Imagine going to bed at 3AM but being forced awake at 6AM, what is sleep?

Whimpering, the puppy-like idol stretches, throwing his arm above his head resulting a few knuckles cracking. Much better. He swung open the door to Jongdae running towards the bathroom, “Me first!!” the youngest screech 

“No!” Baekhyun was suddenly full awake. If he had to name one thing that he dislikes was using the bathroom after Jongdae. Lets just say the guy is a aquatic dinosaur that seems to have a large ass tail whopping everywhere he dances. 

 

The schedule ended a bit early, it was just a short discussion about the MV shooting set. The three bid their production team goodbye and entered the van through the back building. Baekhyun held out his hand in front of Junmyeon, impatiently waiting for his phone back. 

Junmyeon had this strict rule of no phones during meetings, dancing, well, basically working hours. So the manager opened his small Louis Vuitton pouch and gave members their phone back. 

“So eager Baekkie~ finally texting with that chef you mentioned?” Jongdae teased from the back seat as the two waited for the vocalist’s cell to light up. Baekhyun pulled out his tongue, hugging the device pulling it away from Jongdae’s range of view

“Not your business.”

“No answer but also no denial, definitely something is up.” 

 

He was crazy, yes. Might loose his job, could be? Please don’t. But he has to do this. He wants to! 

Baekhyun told the driver to stop at a familiar restaurant, dismisses him as soon as he hopped down the black van. Earlier they had dropped the rest of CBX and manager Junmyeon back to the dorm, but Baekhyun requested to use the driver to take him out to his hang out spot. Junmyeon was reluctant to let Baekhyun go out. He wants the boy to rest

But the silver haired promised to be back by their curfew, so the mother hen sigh exaggeratedly, nod to his sparkly eyes and dismisses the singer. 

Now here he was, standing in public, in front of the very restaurant that he could be exposed at. He took a deep a breath, climbing up the building to the second floor. 

Pushing the door he saw there was a moderate amount of customer, now he was nervous. Some of them were girls in their high school uniforms, and some were in casual clothing’s; probably college girls. He heads straight to the cashier trying not to put himself on display for too long by standing in front of the café. 

“Excuse me…” he couldn’t see Chanyeol anywhere, not even a glimpse of his hair or abnormally tall figure when the kitchen door swung open. The old lady at the cashier somehow looks a little like Chanyeol, could it be his mom?

She met his eyes; her facial expression was unclear. Baekhyun assumed she thought of him familiar, since his standee was next to her

“Yes? May I help you?” 

“Um yes, is Chanyeol here? I’m a friend”

“No dear… He left about five minutes ago, to his university… Do I… I think I know you,” Baekhyun breaks into a nervous laugh, clasping both of his pretty hands before his face

“Yes, I’m Byun Baekhyun. Literally the real life version of that cut out next to you Mrs. Park. Please, please, pleaseeeee don’t sell me out.” The single parent was astounded by how this young man had refined all those in one take of a breath. She chuckled behind her palm, “Of course not dear.”

 

Baekhyun ran down the stairs after Chanyeol’s mother blurted out her son’s university. Baekhyun knew where it was, and which train to take; the problem was how is he going to catch up to the tall male. 

He turned to the right and found the entrance to the subway. He ran to buy a ticket then ran down again to the exact train corridor. Luckily it was not rush hour, the train’s interval was 3 to 4 minutes. He strode down the long corridor and to his luck; he noticed a tall figure standing by the platform. His hair was up and he was wearing a scarf draped around his shoulder, black coat just over his knees. 

“Psst” Baekhyun teased, walking slowly to the male. The chef was too occupied with his device to react to such inadequate sound. Giggling Baekhyun jogged to Chanyeol’s side and jumped on him, clinging like a baby koala

“Hi~~” Chanyeol almost tripped over but regain his composure almost a second after, being the former basketball player that he is. He couldn’t believe his own eyes, Byun Baekhyun before his eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?!” The handsome male panics, hugging Baekhyun and hiding his face on his chest. “People could recognize you!” 

Baekhyun hugged him back, hiding in his coat. He wants to live in Park Chanyeol’s embrace, it was nice and warm, and he smells really good too. Looking up at the tall male, Baekhyun made a kissy face, teasing the younger male, “Looking for you of course!”

“Couldn’t you just text me like a normal person?”

Shaking his head the silver mop of hair rubs his face to the dark haired chest, “Not normal remember? I’m an Idol.” 

“Exactly!” 

 

The entire ride to the university was brimming with muffled conversation between the two males. Baekhyun’s faced stuffed to Chanyeol’s board chest; paranoid the idol’s appearance in public could cause fan girl Armageddon. 

Getting off the station was another problem; Baekhyun wasn’t wearing any kind of facemask. He was more prepared visiting the restaurant the first time but now walking around in public, the idol was not at all geared up

“I can’t believe you!”

“Don’t yell at me… I said I was sorry~” he whined, pouting his red glossy lip, he had been biting and playing with them the whole ride here. Chanyeol had been lecturing him about how reckless his action was. 

Groaning; Chanyeol rubbed the sore spot between his eyes. He slides off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped them around Baekhyun’s neck. Trying to cover half of his face at least. The shorter male was glad he couldn’t see the pink shade fabricating on his soft cheeks. Baekhyun playfully hits the taller chef’s chest when he manages to cover his whole face with the cashmere like a small mummy.

Chanyeol chuckled ruffling the well-maintained idol hair into a messy mop. “Come on, I’m late for class.”

Beige colored wallpaper and wood parquet, the classroom was pretty average. It was vast however and the amount of student packed into the room was staggering. Chanyeol pulled on his slim hands, guiding him to the top of the stack. “Chanyeol, if you sit this far you’re not going to hear the lecturer”

Chanyeol took off his coat and place them in front of Baekhyun’s smaller frame, blanketing him with another strong scent of the student. Don’t take this wrong; he likes the masculinity basically dripping out of the tall male. “I’m planning to sleep through it anyways,” he slides off the chair, legs spread out and head perfectly placed on the singers shoulder

 

Baekhyun lets out another chuckle, fingers coming to his mouth covering his smile. Both instead exchanging whispered jokes through out the lecture. Mrs. Shim occasionally shot them a dirty look, but the two believe she was just giving random glares towards their direction. The class was packed, and she was almost 50 years old; nothing to worry about. 

Another hour fly by and finally the class was finished, students began striding out the class like zombies, it was exactly 8PM. Baekhyun yawned a little, earning Chanyeol’s attention who stood up stretching his long limbs. “Hungry?” the voice was hoarse, that jitters something in the back of the silver haired subconscious 

“Hm… a little,” nodding; Park Chanyeol offers his hand, “Come on, lets eat.” 

 

Cautiously choosing a restaurant, Chanyeol picked a rather packed chicken and beer joint. Baekhyun hadn’t eaten anything decent since yesterday. When they had schedules and meeting, usually they’ll just serve out cakes, fruits and soft drinks; enough to surpass any sense of stomach pain. 

A grumpy looking old lady came to their table, placing the cardboard print on the wood before leaving as soon as she came. The dark haired male seated before the idol grabbed on the board and went to distribute it to his favorite idol. However Baekhyun stood up and slides next Chanyeol, head casually finding comfort on the broad shoulder

“I’ll eat whatever you order me,”

“Any diet related stuff I should know about?” The idol was already hugging one of Chanyeol’s biceps, they were nice and hard Baekhyun noticed. Shaking his head, he looked up through thick lashes, “Not tonight.”

The dark haired chuckled, pinching those cheeks popping just above his scarf, “So cute.” Before raising his free hand and calling the waiter

Honestly Baekhyun couldn’t make out what the taller was saying, all he was focusing on was the low, deep grumble of vibration every time a word came out of those delicious plump lips. He smiled to himself unable to contain the jittery feel running though his entire being. He heard a thank you from above and looked up at the other male.

“Hi,” Chanyeol greeted, eyes full of stars the galaxy would be jealous, for sure. Warm, he feels real warm

“Hi to you too, handsome.”

Breaking eye contact to laugh, Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief. He was having one of those dream dates he had always wanted. Back then he couldn’t understand how his sister would just stare at her boyfriend and vice versa. Chanyeol sometimes like to tag along dinner dates with the two just because he was bored (also lonely). The youngest would somehow feel left out, now he understood why

There are remarkable things within the window of the soul. Fireworks, meadow of colorful flowers, bright burning stars and all might seems preposterous but its there in the idol’s dark brown orbs. Chanyeol wants to show it all to the world but at the same time wants to keep it to himself; in the most selfish way. 

“Baekhyun,” he tasted the name rolling out of his tongue. A glint of light shoot across the other’s orb, like a shooting star in the vast darkness of space. “…h-hi,” he stammered, loosing focus; amazed at how the other soul explode, similar to witnessing a firework in slow motion. 

The idol was too, star struck. It might seem ridiculous to a third party but Baekhyun enjoyed how the other relish his being. It was magical, romantic but surreal and Baekhyun was a bit anxious. 

“You said that already.” He whispered to the only person that matters before him. Chanyeol letting out a soft hum, his attention drifting to the other’s lips, back to his eyes as if asking for permission

The shorter wasn’t blind, he got the hint, but he wasn’t sure about doing it here… let alone, now. 

“I want to kiss you.” Chanyeol said it in a soft whisper. He had been meaning to kiss the idol since the smaller male had ‘bumped’ into him earlier at the station. But he knew better, he doesn’t want to ruin it for Baekhyun. His career and everything

Don’t be too selfish park

Baekhyun’s red cheeks were visible now, the scarf doing so little in hiding his face. “I want to kiss you too.” He whispered back

But now what? Do Chanyeol just lean in or Baekhyun’s the one should lean first? Well Chanyeol did ask initially but he wasn’t sure to give in or just wait until the two were alone. Baekhyun was biting the corner of his lips, waiting for Chanyeol to make any move. His faith in having a kiss wavers; could it be his imagination a ploy?

The idol took a deep breath, eyes closing; blocking his sight for a second for his brain to pause and re analyze the situation. Maybe he was just imagining the kiss. Baekhyun hated how he watched too much of those late night dramas. Setting his expectation way too high. Romance is nothing but fiction.

He feels stupid. As fast as he had felt so alive at the same time he felt his eyes and heart ache. He was embarrassing himself

The small sighed from the silver haired was a blow straight to the heart. He had messed up. A millisecond ago the weather was sunny and warm, now raging winds before a storm had landed between them

A girl arrived at their table, with the amount of food Chanyeol had ordered. She smiled at the couple, but Chanyeol’s face drop as Baekhyun pulled away and slides further from his heat. In a moment the crowded restaurant was cold. Baekhyun gave the girl a welcoming smile, crossing both of his arms to himself. 

“Mozzarella Spicy Chicken, and Fried Rice. Soda and Milk, would you like me to pour the milk in?” Baekhyun pulling the scarf down smiled his heart-melting grin, softly declining the kind offer. She nodded, scratching the items off their paper before leaving the table. 

Baekhyun grabbed the chopstick off the cup and wipe the utensil with a clean tissue, before digging in to the fried rice first. It taste like air, despite how hungry he was. Chewing slowly he tried to get the flavors out but the emotional pressure was unbearable. He could feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him but the taller wasn’t doing much

Suddenly they were strangers again 

The idol could feel the cushion of the sofa tipped and he was engulfed in a warm hug. He doesn’t want a hug, he wants a kiss! Pouting, he stopped chewing; as the younger nuzzle his nose on the sensitive soft neck of the singer. Baekhyun gulped down his food, he lost. The hug bought him back and he drowns again in the illusion of love. 

Chanyeol kissed his cheek, and his jaw, apologizing the only way he knew, like a kicked puppy. Over and over the taller pampered him with kisses, strong hands wrapped around the slim waist bringing them closer than ever. Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle, finally lighting the whole mood 

“Yeolliee~ stop it, you’re embarrassing me!”

“I’m sowwy… I was a fool,” the younger pouted, looking up from the idol’s shoulder. His back all crunch forward, bending painfully to match the small male’s view

Baekhyun put his chopstick on the table, facing the puppy like chef with a teasing smirk plastered on his bare face. The idol swore he saw Chanyeol’s tail wags when they lock eyes

“Yeah you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, not dead yet!  
> i'm still working on a conflict for this story... uwu wml


End file.
